1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
To date, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) with high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, low color shift, high luminance, full color, high color saturation, high responsive speed, and wide viewing angles are required. At this current stage, some displays, such as twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystal displays having wide viewing films, in-plane switching (IPS) displays, fringe field switching (FFS) displays and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) displays, have been developed to achieve a purpose of wide viewing angle.
Due to the alignment protrusions or slits formed on a color filter substrate or a TFT array substrate, the conventional MVA LCD panels allow liquid crystal molecules to be arranged in multiple directions, thereby obtaining different alignment domains. As such, the MVA LCD panels are able to comply with the requirement for wide viewing angle.
FIG. 1A illustrates a relationship between a normalized transmittance of a conventional MVA LCD panel and a gray level thereof. Referring to FIG. 1A, the horizontal axis indicates the gray level, while the vertical axis represents the normalized transmittance. It is known from FIG. 1A that a curvature of a transmittance-gray level curve varies in different viewing angles even though the conventional MVA LCD panel is able to comply with the requirement of the wide viewing angle. In other words, as the viewing angle alters, the brightness displayed by the conventional MVA LCD panel may vary, leading to issues of color shift, color washout, and so on.
In order to resolve the issue of color shift, a plurality of conventional technologies has been proposed, and one of them is directed to forming two display regions with different luminance in a single pixel. Due to different data voltages inputted into the two display regions or different capacitances for coupling the data voltages of the two display regions, different electric fields are generated in the two display regions in the single pixel, and the liquid crystal molecules in the two display regions are then arranged in different tilt angles.
FIG. 1B is a schematic view illustrating a displaying state of a conventional MVA LCD panel. Referring to FIG. 1B, an LCD panel 10 is formed by a plurality of pixels 12 arranged in array, and each of the pixels 12 includes a bright display region B and a dark display region D. As shown in FIG. 1B, an arrangement of the bright display region B and that of the dark display region D in each of the pixels 12 are periodically changed in a row direction, while the arrangement of the bright display region B and that of the dark display region D in each of the pixels 12 remains unchanged in a column direction.
The luminance distribution as described above may improve the color shift. However, with an increasing size of the LCD panel, the size of the pixels and the pitch between the pixels are inclined to be recognized by human eyes, and images displayed by the LCD panel have saw-toothed edge resulted from the above-mentioned luminance distribution. Thereby, the display quality of the LCD panel may be deteriorated.